The present invention relates broadly to support and protection devices for use when carrying objects on a person's shoulder and, more particularly, to a shoulder protection device for use when carrying a ladder.
Virtually everyone has carried a ladder at one time or another and to do so most people balance the ladder on their shoulder with an arm extending between two rungs or other support members thereof. Advantageously, most people position the ladder so that it is balanced front to back on their shoulder, but the weight of the ladder and the edges of the portion of the ladder which rest on the shoulder can result in significant discomfort, particularly when the ladder must be carried for a long term period.
More specifically, many ladders are constructed with U-shaped channels functioning as the upstanding members with rungs extending therebetween. As is known, conventional extension ladders may include parallel sets of upstanding members slidably mounted to one another. Conventional folding stepladders have upstanding members pivotably mounted to a single platform at one end thereof which form an inverted V-shape when unfolded. A pivotal cross-brace extends between the upstanding members to stabilize the stepladder when unfolded. Further, each type of ladder may include rung braces which are fitted to the underside of the ladder rung and the inside of the legs of the ladder. Both types of ladders may include the aforesaid U-shaped channels which provide two narrow edges which must support the entire weight of the ladder in contact with the shoulder of a person carrying the ladder. Accordingly, the ladder can "dig-in" to the carrier's shoulder causing discomfort and creating a hazard to nearby objects when the carrier tries to adjust the ladder on his shoulder for a more comfortable fit and the portions of the ladder extending beyond the carrier are suddenly shifted.
These problems can be compounded when the carrier of a ladder is a carpenter, fireman or other individual who often carries a ladder in his work. For these individuals, physical distress induced by the repeated carrying of ladders in the above-mentioned fashion may include bruises, pinched nerves, and lacerations, not to mention soiled and/or ripped clothing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which will provide a comfortable, smooth, and stable surface at the shoulder contact area when carrying a ladder on one's shoulder, and which may be used on either an extension ladder or a stepladder.